


The Wedding

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Appreciation for tablewear, Chaos, Coming Out, Confessions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Wedding Reception, former unrequited love, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When unrequited love is returned it's allways something lovely. But in no way makes it okay to crash his wedding. Naruto was just happy on how the night turned out. Eventough it's wasn't like it was supposed to be and it's all Sasukes fault. Like allways</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and only him.  
> I don't get money for this and I believe it's better that way.
> 
> I started writing this one shot at a really boring party when the idea came to me.  
> It kinda went out of hand.
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/)

He wakes up with dull pain behind his forehead and the taste of as if something had died in his mouth. Bright light flickers over his face and a sharp stign courses through his head. With a groan he turns his and hides his face at something firm but somehow soft. Another groan answers him and his eyes fly open. He groans agains at the pain that the action causes. As his sight swims into focus he sees himself confronted with a chest – a male chest. His sky blue eyes travel upwards till they focus on a very familiar face. _Fuck, had happened what he thinks happened._ He groans again when he remembers the happenings from yesterday night. That was just his luck. Getting dumped on his wedding day. And than his wedding reception turned into a crazy coming out party of not so unrequited love and sake and he really wondered what happened to his cake.

 

 

With a dull sound his head drops on the table - comfortable with tablecloth dropped over it, cushining his pain a little. Tears of despair and a little hurt running down his face. This was not how he imagined this day would be like. This was not how his wedding to Hinata was supposed to go. Not that he ever thought that he would one day marry someone. As a Jinchuuriki and the villages pariah, well which parent would let their child marry him. Hiashi Hyuuga, apprently. Which was one of the reasons why he had agreed to marry Hinata, without a second thought. She appeared to love him unconditionally and her father actually agreed to the marriage. He was contend, not overjoyed but happy enough. Not that he didn't love Hinata. He did but just as a really good friend. But now he wouldn't marry anyone because his wedding reception turned into chaos. _Pure Chaos, it couldn't get any worse._

 

Well, apparently he was wrong. After Sasuke, his best man and supposed best friend, drunkenly confessed his love to Hinata, his – **Narutos** – wife. The room had fallen silent and Kurenai, sitting next to Hinata with a really silent Mirai in her arms, had looked at them in confusion, as if they couldn't understand what was happening. And than to the growing horror of everyone Hinata exclaimed that she returned those feeling, they kissed, in front of the crowd made up of their family and friends, and left the reception in a hurry. Naruto didn't want to imagine what they would do.

 

Silence had hung over them till the former Raikage stated „Well, this was not how I expected this wedding to turn out“, and Naruto just wanted to agree with him if that old man hadn't turned to Tsunade on his right and confessed his surppressed feeling of love for her. Which got him a „You're not so bad yourself“ in return and turned into a snogging session. This apprently lighted a spark and suddenly love confessions where thrown around the place. In search for help he turned to Sakura who is currently leaning over Lee to confess her undying love to Ino. To Lees fascination the two started making out directly in his lap, and he looked as if his dying wish was granted. Well till Tenten appeared and started to shove her tongue down his throat.

 

He turned his head to Kurenai in despair, his cheek scratching over the soft cloth – _man his bed now would be awesome_. „I'm so sorry“, she mutters and stands up to leave. She puts a giant bottle of Sake down in fron of him „I think you need that now“, and with those words she and Mirai were gone. He had started to look for his Sensei. But Kakashi, apparently not concerned about his student who had been dumped at his reception, had just pulled Iruka in his lap and started to molest the Chunin. Not that Iruka-sensei protested much. Shizuna had jist stared at them for a minute before she started to drag a whopping and catcalling Anko of.

 

He searched for the other members of his team but wasn't really that surprised anymore. Yamato-taicho has seemingly his own problems, by the way he slid further and further away from an advancing Guy. Sai had sat down in Gaaras lap, whos face now could match his hair, and started to undress the Kazekage as if they were in private. _Man he really didn't want to see them have sex._

 

Choji was feeding the girl, that had beaten Naruto up no such a long time ago, some chips and Kankuro had an unknown giggling girl in his lap – _where did she come from?_ Akamaru laid on the floor not far from buffet, apprently one of the only ones not making out with someone. Shino and Kiba – _his now best friend, because fuck Sasuke_ – had at least mouthed him an apologise and where in a relationship before hand. How that happened no one really knows. Not far from the buffet was Hanabi, snogging the life out of a startled Konohamaru. Moegi and Udon didnb't stand far from the two, looking at the pair and the reception in horrofied curiosity, holding hands. _Damn, now this was going around the village by tomorrow midday_. _Why was everyone suddenly in a relationship, whe his wife just ran off with his ex- bestfriend?_

 

With one hand he grabs the sake bottle Kurenai left and drank something direct from the bottle. „What the hell“, he murmurs and takes another giant gulp. And stings run down his throat. Man that stuff was strong. „Troublesome“, he hears and when he looks to his left Shikamaru sits down with a frown on his face. „Where's Temari?“, he asks and looks for the mentioned girl. He finds her sitting across Darui and heavily flirting with the man, the ex-Hokage and ex-Raikage still making out directly next to them and Sai with a half-naked Gaara behind them. „Woa, sorry man. That must suck for you“, he mumbles in the tablecloth and drowns more from the sake. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow „We told you we're not together. Besides she's not my type“. „Active loud blondes?“, asks Naruto and a heavy feeling settle in his belly. He huffed and drowns more of the sake. „Female?“, was the responsed which made him almost choke on the sake. „Oh, so whos the lucky guy? Is there a lucky guy“, he asks, hoping the answer wouldn't destroy him. If it wasn't him he wasn't sure he could handle it. But somehow he knew it wasn't him. He just wasn't that lucky. He was happy – well, not happy but he had accepted that Shikamaru was with Temari. He had accepted that the other just liked woman and now the person he thought Shikamaru loved was flirting with the future Raikage. _Like, how was this his life? Couldn't he one time have something good happen to him?_ „Seriously are you that dense?“, he hears the question and when he looks up he sees Shikamaru hovering over him. „Huh?“, he asks dumbly. Was it the alcohol or came Shikamaru nearer and nearer. „It's you Naruto. It has allways been you“, the other says and suddenly there was something on his lips. _Wait? Was Shikamaru kissing him? Was he really?_ Overjoyed Naruto returned the kiss and as a warm tongue flickered over his mouth he happily opened it. Shikamarus tongue invades his mouth and explores every centimeter of. They tongues entangle in a fiery dance. Shikamaru pulls back and with a whine Naruto follows him till they lips seperate and both are left gasping for air. Somehow his eyelids are getting heavier but he couldn't stop looking at the other. „I love you, Ruto“, Shikamaru murmurs and pulls the blonde closer to him. „I love you too, Shika“, Naruto pants against the other, „Wanna be mah boifreend“. Something rumbles against his chest. „Sure, Ruto“, the other chuckles and a wide grin spreads over his face. Then everything wents dark.

 

 

But the reception had it's upsides. He got the person he loved. „Shikamaru?“, he murmurs against the chest and the other boy mumbles something incomprehensible into the pillow, before he get's quiet again.

„Shikamaru“, Naruto stares hard at the other boy. _He better hadn't fallen asleep now._

„Troublesome“, the other mumbles and dark eyes stare at him.

„What, Ruto“, he asks and yawns.

„When we get married we're keeping it small“, he says and the other blinks at him, „When? Not if?“.

Naruto sits up half-way and stares at the other. „Yes when. My first wedding turned into chaos and I want a wedding“, he hisses and looks at the other with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes.

„Troublesome. Okay but you're planning it. I don't want the trouble“, the other mumbles trough a yawn and earns a hit over his head in return, „You will help when we ask you and give enough input so we can work with it“.

„Okay. Now can we go back to sleep?“, he asks and Shikamarus head drops back into the pillow.

„Un“, Naruto agrees and flops back down on the bad, „Love you, Shika“. And closes his eyes.

„Love you, too. Troublesome blonde“, Shikamaru murmurs and hugs the younger man closer, before he falls asleep again.

„Ne, Shikamaru?“, Naruto murmurs a sudden thought running through his head.

„What Naruto“, he asks a little annoyed and squints down at the blond.

„What happened to the cake“, sky blue eyes look at him.

Horror cursed thorugh Shikamarus body, he didn't remember what happened to the cake. It had suddenly vanished. _Fuck_

„Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep“, he mumbles and they fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after:
> 
> \- When Naruto saw Sasuke the next day he punched him in the face and broke his nose. He congratulated Hinata that she could be with the person she allways love but that she shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that at his wedding
> 
> \- Yoshino was more than happy with accepting Naruto in the family. She really hoped that the active and sunny boy would bring more live into the clan. (Which is the reason she left them the house, she was also the one who stole the cake. The clan loved it)
> 
> \- The clan adores Naruto more than everything. Shikamaru thinks it's a drag that with Naruto his life got more troublesome (with all the children running around his house and they are not even their own). But he wouldn't change it
> 
> \- Narutos friends and various other people apologized for crashing his wedding
> 
> \- Three years later both of them married. (They made sure that everyone was happy with their current partner, beforehand)
> 
> \- Two years after the wedding both of them got their first child. (Thank heavens for surrogate mothers)
> 
> \- Shikaidai, the oldest is an exact copy of Shikamaru and the Nara heir
> 
> \- Boruto, the exact copy of Naruto, and the Namikaze heir. He is one year younger than Shikaidai
> 
> \- Himawari was born three years after Boruto and looks like her grandmother Kushina, she is the heir to the Uzumaki Clan
> 
> \- Suprisingly the Uzumaki Clan had more survivors than just Naruto and Karin (which her nephews and niece adore) and they started to come to Konoha (Konoha was never the same again)


End file.
